Models
by slenderpanda597
Summary: When Rose makes another life-changing decision, she meets a surprising new acquaintance. This person introduces Rose to a whole new world, and when they both collide, a tangled web begins to weave them closer together, as everyone in both worlds becomes drawn towards one another, in ways that cannot be reversed...
1. Chapter 1

(a/n - just a little plot bunny I had when watching tv... My first crossover fic! Eek! Hope you enjoy.)

Models...

"I've made a decision! I'm being a model!"

"Oh, nice."

"Bog off, Onslow."

Rose made her way into the modelling office in Liverpool, where she would have a test shoot. Once in there, she saw the photographer and smiled, and wondered if he was single. Then wondered if he was married. Either way, she didn't care. As she sat down, another girl clattered in, with a skirt and heels to rival those of Rose.

"Sorry am late but I had to buy some new stockins didn't I? Coz I'm a model, aren't I?" She tottered over to the front of the camera and began posing with the sunscreen that had already been set up. Rose smiled at the other woman. She would ask her for tips.

Once the girl had finished modelling, she came and sat next to Rose, as the cameraman announced that he'd be setting up some backgrounds for Rose. The other woman grinned at her.

"Hey, who're you?"

"Rooose. And you?"

"Aveline. Aveline Boswell. Ima model, you see."

"I am going to be a model soon! Do you have any tips?"

"Just smile like me. Aw, hey, you've got lovely earrings, you have."

"Thank you! They were a gift from mr Helliwell!"

"Is he you're boyfriend then?"

"He was, but his wife found out!"

"He had a wife?!" Aveline gasped and wobbled on her chair slightly.

"Oh, yes, they usually do! Do you have a gentleman friend?"

"Well, I have Oswald..." she giggled slightly. "And he's lovely. He's a vicar. But he's proddy. Me mam doesn't like him much. But me brothers, they do." She smiled. Rose looked up eagerly; she had been daydreaming about the dishy vicar at her church.

"Brother? How many? What're they like?"

"Well there's our Joey, he's a proper gentleman, like. Everybody loves our Joey, but he had problems with that cow Roxy, so he doesn't really have anymore girlfriends now." Rose looked pensive as Aveline continued, "And then there's our Jack who's been to America and he's an antique specialist, he is. He just bonks women though, he isn't meaningful like me and Oswald..."

"Carry on."

"Aw, yeah, there's Adrian - he writes poetry and had Carmen, but she was annoyin' and just wanted his body... And Billy, he's got a baby with Julie, but he's going through a divorce, so he's a bit nervous... Oh, and there's cousin Shifty. He ain't a brother, he's a bit strange. He's out o' prison now, though, still gets into trouble. He was with the DHSS lady, and then Celia next door, but they never last. Do you have any brothers?"

"No! Just 3 sisters."

"Sisters?! What're they like?"

"Hyacinth's bossy, and drives Richard mad. Violet's rich and argues with Bruce. And Daisy's caring and pampers lazy Onslow. But back to your family... Can I meet them?" Rose had a sparkle in her eye, as she tried to picture a house full of various men she could try and flirt with.

After the photoshoot, Rose called Daisy to let her know that she would be staying in Liverpool for a little longer, as she had made a new friend. Then, she went back home with Aveline, who had told her mum that Rose would be coming round.

Rose's first impression of Boswell life was rather uneventful, to be truthful. There was no dog barking from an old car, no father marching around the building, and no Daisy trying to seduce her husband. There was just a plain old front door which opened into a modest house. Aveline led her through to the kitchen, where the family were sat. She gestured for Rose to sit next to her at the end of the table. Rose looked at all of the males around her. And smiled. She was going to enjoy her short trip to Kelsall street. Oh, yes she was.

(a/n - so my plan is to write Rose with each of the Boswell boys. And perhaps some of the Bread characters with other Keeping Up Appearances characters. If you've got any suggestions, let me know, for I shall get inspiration from them. This is going to be a fic as and when I can, it will take forever to write. Please don't expect hurried chapters, as I have none planned. That's where you give me the inspiration. Don't give me plot ideas though, just the couples. I'll take the challenge of writing them into the plot. Yeah, I am stupid. All couples suggested must be crossovers between the two shows. This is going to be more of a rom com crossover than a serious romance crossover. Okay? Bye for now _)


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian (and a little of something else entirely)

Rose looked around her, grinning like the cat who got the cream. She eyed all of the males carefully, trying to work out who she should try her luck with first. She was leaning rather heavily towards the lovely blonde brother, who was chatting to Aveline and smiling at Rose, since she was Aveline's friend, until it happened.

"My dignity is 'angin by a fread! 'Angin by a fread!" Rose looked up to see the other brother, the one she had disregarded straight away as being boring, leaping out of his seat and brandishing a fork in the direction of the childish looking brother. "HE! He is ruining my life! He can't keep his mouth shut! How I am meant to get a job with him around? Or even a girlfriend for that matter?!" Rose smiled. After dinner, she would be granting him his wish. Oh, yes she would...

Meanwhile, as Rose was modelling and making friends, another person was making a trip to Liverpool also. Somebody quite familiar to Rose...

"NEXT!"

"Hello, I am looking for the Liverpool legal offices - this is the address I've been given?" Emmett handed a piece of paper of the partition.

"Well, this isn't it, I am afraid, you wanted downstairs. Anyhow, what does a man like you want with legal offices?"

"I need to sign something to finalise a divorce - and I am so sorry, Liz did tell me which floor but I was too busy avoiding Hyacinth to be listening properly and now I am rambling to a pretty woman..." he trailed off, blushing slightly. Martina smiled slightly at him - it had been a while since she had been called pretty.

"Tell you what, you sort yer divorce, an' I'll clock out, an' then I can give you a bite o' supper. Unless Liz or Hyacinth is?" Martina suddenly realised what she was doing - falling for fancy words once more, and giving herself to a man, a man who had already mentioned 3 other women in conversation.

"No, no, Liz is out tonight at Hyacinth's candlelight supper, and I would give anything not to go. How my sister can cope with our neighbour I will never know! So please! I'll take the supper!" he whimpered. Martina smiled at him.

"Off you go downstairs then, I'll meet you outside." she stood up as he left, and turned to her colleagues who were all staring open-mouthed at her.

"What?"

"You were being nice!"

"And flirtacious!"

"More than with Joey!"

"I do not flirt with Mr Boswell."

"Well, you can't now you've bagged yourself an attractive bloke"

"You of all people an' all!"

"What? Are you saying I am not attractive or able to get dates?"

"No! No! I was just saying..."

"I mean..."

Martina smiled as she left her colleagues squirming. She was looking forward to this evening...

As she reached the bottom of the steps, Martina saw the man heading towards her.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Emmett." he smiled.

"Martina." she said, looking at him. He smiled awkwardly.

"I don't drive... I caught the bus here..." he shrugged.

"I use the bus too. Let's go o' we'll miss it" she began to walk briskly down the road, feeling good about herself knowing that Emmett was behind her, wanting to be with her.

Eventually, after a pleasant supper, Emmett was sat with his arm around Martina on her sofa. She was leaning her head on his shoulder, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. As she got up to head to bed, she kissed Emmett on the forehead, as he began to settle down on the sofa.

Across the town, another set of people were sat on a sofa, albeit not as comfortably.

Adrian shuffled to the edge of the sofa as Rose leaned over him seductively.

"A poet? I like the arts... Mr Ripley does too! But seriously, think about what could happen if you were with another who appreciates arts..." Rose purred. Adrian shifted uncomfortably.

"Well... You see, I've been told by people that... Well... You see..."

"You've got a lovely body..."

"Oh, alright then! Ro-" he was cut off though by her placing her lips on his. He responded hungrily, and together, they spent the evening on the sofa, in each other's arms, until morning, when a panicked Adrian scampered upstairs before Rose woke.

(a/n - I've written an update! Huzzah! And thanks to suggestions by people - well, gypsy Rosalie - I've tried my best at some cross over pairings. I hope I've done okay!)


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n - I have absolutely no inspiration whatsoever for this. But gypsy Rosalie is craving some Hyacinth. I shall see what I can do. And Martina and Emmett is just too much. That's the perks of having an awesome otp, eh?)

Greetings, now make sure you're not hanging by a thread...

Emmett awoke and rolled over slightly. Onto the floor. He landed with a soft thunk and realised what had happened the previous day. He smiled slightly, and sat up on the sofa.

Martina awoke in her bed, having had lovely dreams about somebody staying the night. She turned over in her half asleep state, mumbling to herself.

"Oh, I've got you know... Crap. On the sofa. Ellis? Elliott? Emmett. That's the one. Him. Yeah..." She groaned slightly and got up, dressing quickly. She made her way into the lounge and looked at the man on the sofa. Then she noticed the phone beeping slightly. She had been called the evening before. When? It must have been when she and Emmett were talking. That phone was always on the blink. Not ringing or not dialling. She checked the number and called back.

"The Bookaaayy residence! The lady of the house speaking!" A voice on the other end of the line trilled. Martina raised her eyebrows slightly.

"You called last night?"

"Ah, yes, my... Dear. This is the number Liz said Emmett rang from. I do hope he hasn't been led astray. Whom - one minute - RICHARD! Should it be whom or who?" Martina heard the voice shout, though slightly muffled, as if somebody had placed a hand over the receiver. She heard another even quieter voice.

"Does it matter Hyacinth? Okay, go with who! Go with who!"

"No, Richard. I don't think that's right. Now..." the voice became louder and clearer again, "whom, are you?"

"The lady of the house, speaking." Martina smirked down the line, imitating the irritating woman on the other end of the line. The woman either didn't get the sarcasm in her voice or chose to ignore it.

"Splendid! Get Emmett for me." Martina raised her eyebrows and passed the phone to Emmett. He quickly became a jibbering wreck and muttered:

"Yes, Hyacinth, I'll return. Oh, gosh, yes, sorry for missing the dinner. Eek! Bye now!" he dropped the phone. Martina picked it up and placed it pack in its holder.

"Who, was that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Hyacinth!"

"And why did you turn into a four year old when speaking to her?"

"She sang at me!" he said way too dramatically for Martina's liking.

"Well, scurry back to her then."

"But-"

"No buts. I don't want a man who turns into a four year old when speaking to an irritating woman who I can deal with. Heck, you should see the riffraff I deal with everyday." she rolled her eyes then pointed to the door. "Out." And so it was that Emmett left for home, absolutely shocked and scared all at the same time, and Martina was left standing in her flat smirking behind him. Oh, she could be evil at times, oh, yes she could.

Rose opened her eyes as she smelt breakfast. She wandered into the kitchen and sat at the table. As she sat down, she noticed the rest of the family occupy their seats. All except one. She wondered where the other Boswell, the childish one, was, when her silent query was answered.

"Oi mam! Julie's bein' nasty agen mam, she won't let me see Samantha... Francesca! Oh am not ready for this!" he flopped down and reached out for some toast before making some sandwiches and bustling out of the front door, shouting over his shoulder:

"Tell Julie I am findin' another woman! One who isn't estranged!"

Rose smiled at that last remark. Another easy target, then. She noticed Adrian looking guiltily at her and bit her lip at him, causing him to leap up and head out promptly. Aveline offered Rose some clothes for their trip to the modelling studio and Aveline accepted. They headed out.

Martina sat down in the DHSS ignoring the looks she was getting from her colleagues. She rolled her eyes when they opened their mouths.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What was he like?"

"Who?"

"That man from yesterday!"

"Well? How was he? Where is he now?"

"Him? I kicked him out."

"You kicked him out?!"

"Why?!"

"He wasn't worth it."

"Not like mr Boswell then?"

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, we all know you have a soft spot for him..."

"I do not, have a soft spot for Mister Boswell. If anything, I have a hard spot for him..."

"Oh yes, and he one for you."

"What is that meant to mean?"

"We've seen you flirting."

"Every time he comes in."

"I do not flirt with Mister Boswell!" Martina turned away from her colleagues, a scowl on her face as the doors were opened.

"Greetings!" her first claimant grinned. Martina smirked slightly.

"Oh, hello there Mister Boswell..." she purred at him, ready to try and trap him once more. Her colleagues just grinned and looked at each other. Martina was too busy to here their synchronised comment:

"What did we say?"

In their lunch break, Rose told Aveline she wanted a sandwich. Aveline looked shocked. Rose smiled. She knew what she was doing.

"A sandwich, eh? Well our Billy 'as 'is stall by the square about now so you can probably go there. Am stayin' 'ere, like, as I've got some lunch, 'aven't I?" Rose smiled at her and walked out of the door into town.

Billy was stood trying to sell his sandwiches to a feeble crowd of people who didn't look particularly interested. Rose approached him, her hips waggling in the tiny skirt she was wearing.

"Helllooo! I wouldn't mind something to... Eat." she said huskily. Billy turned to her.

"Well, I've got mayo and cheese and-"

"Let's get in your van and go somewhere private..."

"Well, Julie says..."

"Ignore Julie. Come on..." Rose whispered. She knew what she was doing. A few more phrases of choice and she was climbing into the van for a lunchtime excursion with the youngest Boswell, who really had no clue about what was going on, to be honest.

When Rose reached the modelling offices again after her break, Aveline smiled.

"Did you find our Billy? Did he give you something to eat?"

"I guess sooooo. Now, where were we?" Rose smiled, and walked over to the photographer. She couldn't wait to go back to kelsall street that night.

(a/n - so, there's Billy, especially for Torie Rilistkrytkat who appears to be very busy at the moment! I hope Billy provides a nice break for you!)


End file.
